List of songs
Music Videos generique ll y a presque trois mois de vacances cet été Avant que l'école recommence. Alors notre problème c'est de nous amuser pendant ces très longues vacances... On pourrait… Faire une fusée, Ou combattre une momie, Et escalader la Tour Eiffel. Ou bien découvrir un animal bizarre, Et laver un singe à l'eau de vaisselle Surfer sur les vagues Ou faire du bricolage avec le cerveau de Frankenstein... (Phineas: Il est là!) Trouver un drôle d'oiseau, Et repeindre les champs, Faire des bêtises à la chaîne... (Candice: Phinéas!) Vous le voyez, Il y a plein de choses que l'on pourra faire cet été. Si vous rejoignez Phinéas et Ferb on va bien s'amuser... Si vous rejoignez Phinéas et Ferb on va bien s'amuser ! Gitchee Gitchee Goo thumb|300px|right Announcer: ... PFT, autrement dit, ceux que vous attendez tous, Phinéas et les Ferbettes! '' ''Candace:' Phinéas ? Phineas: '''Candice ?! C'est toi la centième candidate? On sera super complices entre frère et soeur... Bon, évidemment, tu connais la chanson, tout le monde l'a dans la tête! C'est le principe des gros tubes, hein! Voilà les paroles, mais bon, si tu te perds en route, hein, t'inquiète pas, ça veut rien dire! Et de toute manière, je te ferai signe quand ça sera à toi! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter... les Ferbettes ! Moi, c'est Phinéas, lui c'est Ferb, et on va vous chanter... '''Phineas: Baw chicka baw-waw The Ferbettes: C'est ce que tu me dis. Phineas: Miaw miaw miaw, The Ferbettes: '''Et mon coeur bat plus fort. '''Phineas: Chicke chicke chouwa, THe Ferbettes: Je suis fou de toi! Phineas and the Ferbettes: '''Gitchee gitchee goo, je t'aime comme un fou! '''Phineas and the Ferbettes: '''Baw chicka baw-waw, C'est ce que tu me dis. Miaw miaw miaw, Et mon coeur bat plus fort. Chicke chicke chouwa, Je suis fou de toi! Gitchee gitchee goo, je t'aime comme un fou! Et je dis Baw chicka baw-waw ''Phineas:' À toi, Candice! Phineas: '''Candice ! Tu es toujours la bienvenue sur scène! Alors, tu viens chanter avec nous? Baw chicka baw-waw, '''Candace: C'est ce que tu me dis. Phineas: Miaw miaw miaw, Candace: '''Et mon coeur bat plus fort. '''Phineas: Chicke chicke chouwa, Candace: Je suis fou de toi! Phineas and Candace: 'Gitchee gitchee goo, je t'aime comme un fou! '''Phineas: '''Et je dis bow chicka baw-waw, '''Candace: '''C'est ce que tu me dis... '''Phineas: '''Miaw miaw miaw, '''Candace: '''Et mon coeur bat plus fort... '''Phineas and the Ferbettes: '''Chicke chicke chouwa '''Phineas and Candace: '''Je suis fou de toi! Gitchee gitchee goo, je t'aime comme un fou! '''Everybody: '''Gitchee gitchee goo je t'aime comme un fou, Gitchee gitchee goo dit... tous ces mots doux! '''Phineas and Candace: '''Baby, baby, baby! '(Ferb: '''Baby, baby, baby, baby!) '''Phineas and Candace: Gitchee Gitchee Goo, je t'aime comme un fou ! Busted thumb|300px|right Vanessa: Je vois bien tout ce que tu fais, Et tu te crois très malin. Mais quand je t'aurai démasqué, elle me croira enfin. Candace: '''Elle dit que ce n'est qu'un jeu, Mais tes mensonges vont éclater. Quand elle saura tout ce que tu fais, '''Both: Tu seras bien obligé d'arrêter ! Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois, Oui, car tu peux me croire, Tu ne vas pas te défiler. Je t'aurai (oui !) Je t'aurai ! Et c'est comme ça que tu seras démasqué! (Démasqué!) Candace: '''Je ne veux pas vraiment te blesser, Mais tu pourras me croire quand je dirai que '''Both: J'ai enfin découvert qui tu étais. Both: Démasqué! (Démasqué!) Vanessa: Oui, elle va enfin ouvrir les yeux... Et ainsi, elle apprendra que j'ai Both: '''Toujours vu très clair dans ton jeu! '''Both: Démasqué! Both: J'suis l'nouveau flic du quartier, Et je fais régner la paix. J'ai les yeux qui plongent dans tes mensonges, Car tu n'es pas discret. Et qu'importe ce que tu sais, Moi, je n'ai qu'une seule idée... Vanessa: 'Qui peut me libérer! '(Candace: oui, me libérer!) Vanessa : 'Je veux la crier! '(Candace: oui, la crier!) Both : Et c'est vraiment la vérité, tu es démasqué! S'Winter thumb|300px|right ''Candace: Phinéas! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore inventé ?! '' Phineas: '''L'été et l'hiver en même temps ! C'est... l'étiver! '''Isabella, Adyson, and Gretchen:' '''Y a d'la neige à la pelle,' ' Des traineaux de Noël, Mais il y a du soleil, Le bel Hiver. Batailles de boule de neige, C'est blanc comme en Norvège Froid et soleil c'est bien ça, oui, C'est le bel Hiver. '''Isabella, Adyson, and Gretchen': Étant l'été ou l'hiver, C'est extraordinaire De bronzer dans une glacière. C'est le bel hiver! C'est le bel hiver! Le bel hiver... (The last two verses are reused in the end credits.) You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart thumb|300px|right ''Doofenshmirtz: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaah... '' ''Lawrence: Linda ! Linda chérie!'' '''Danny: '''Je le savais, Je le sentais, On s'aimait tous les deux. ''Lawrence:' Linda, où es-tu? Et nous avons connu le bonheur... Linda: '''Oh, c'est... Love Händel! Sans faire de bruit, Sous ma peau tu t'es blotti. Tu t'es glissé au fond de mon coeur... ''Johnny:' Waw, ça au moins, c'est une ambiance géniale! Salut Vanessa, est-ce que t'as réussi à faire ça toute seule? Vanessa: '''Non, c'est mon père qui a tout organisé... Enfin, avec l'aide de Perry l'ornithorynque... Merci Perry l'ornithorynque! ''Linda: Oh, tu as fait tout ça pour moi? '' ''Lawrence:' Honnêtement, j'ai eu un coup de main! Phineas: '''Ok pour la projection écran... C'est parti! '''Danny: '''J'avais mis des barrières Pour ne pas avoir mal, Comme un bouclier contre la douleur... Mais comme un ange d'amour Qui veille sur nous chaque jour, Tu t'es glissé au fond de mon coeur... Oh yeah! ''Ferb:' Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends!? Embrasse-la! '' 'Lawrence: '''Bon anniversaire, ma chérie! Danny: 'Allez, tout le monde, chantez avec moi! '' ('''Everyone : '''Lalaa... lalalalalalalaaala) ''Johnny:' Eh, le gars accroché à la fusée, c'est ton père?! '' 'Vanessa: '''Oui, mais t'inquiète pas! Il fait ça tout le temps! Danny: '''Tu t'es glissé au fond de mon coeur... ''Johnny: C'est cool ce qu'il a fait pour ton anniversaire... '' ''Vanessa: Oui... Oui, je le reconnais. Merci Papa, tu as fini par comprendre qui j'étais.'' ''Doofenshmirtz: Sois maudit, Perry l'orn... Eeh, c'est pas Love Händel?'' ''Danny: Bonsoir, tout le quartier des Trois États!'' History of Rock thumb|300px|right '''Danny: '''Quand j'étais enfant, dans le Sud du pays, Un homme jouait un vieux Blues, c'était un merveilleux bruit. Avec sa vieille guitare et pas un dollar sur son compte, Sa musique était triste, mais lui heureux comme un vicomte. Avec un clin d'oeil il m'a dit "À quatorze heure douze, Si tu veux une belle vie, il faut que tu apprennes le Blues." J'ai demandé à mon père une guitare, j'ai prié, supplié, J'ai dit que j'voulais jouer du Blues, alors il a accepté Il m'a dit que lui à mon âge c'était le boogie boogie... '''Phineas: '''Tu prends du Blues t'ajoute du Swing et c'est du Boogie '''Danny: '''La musique a un pouvoir, car sans elle, vous le savez, Mon père n'aurait pas connu ma mère et je ne serais jamais né. ''Phineas:' Qu'es-ce que c'est que tout ça?! '' '''Danny: 'Ça, c'est le téléopsychédélique, tous les solos de guitare viennent de là! Phineas: '''Non, je vous parle des couleurs ! '''Danny: '''Là, aucune idée! '''Danny: Ha ! J'ai appris tout ce que ma guitare pouvait faire. J'ai mis un peu de wawa joué sur un tempo d'enfer. Phineas: '''Fais des grimaces et frappe cette basse sur un rythme très Funky, Mais c'est encore du Blues réarrangé qui nous invite à la folie. '''Danny: '''Je peux vous faire taper des mains et danser jusqu'au petit matin, Si tu veux bouger, alors mon ami tu n'as qu'à faire du Funk enfin! Allez... Tends le poing vers le ciel! Allez... C'est le Rock qui t'appelle! C'est grunge et c'est méchant, Plein de mauvais sentiments... '''Phineas: Tes parents vont te trouver fou, Tes amis très arrogant. Danny: Mais non croyez moi, ça c'est encore du Blues, Tu montes le volume de ton ampli au moins jusqu'à 12. La musique peut vraiment changer ta vie, pour toujours. Woaw! Yaa! Ain't Got Rhythm thumb|300px|right Phineas: '''Tu dis que tu n'as pas le sens du rythme, Mais moi j'entends ce que tu fais là! {C}Un tampon sur un livre, et c'est la joie de vivre, {C}Car tu as autant de rythme que moi! '''Sherman: '''Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis là, J'ai autant de rythme qu'une cafetière. Car toute ma vie est une tragédie, Mais je ne veux pas être millionaire. Tu vois j'ai un bon job, je suis tranquille, Et je peux lire des tas de bouquins... Ces charmantes dames et ce tapis sont tout un programme Et moi je n'ai plus besoin de rien... '''Old woman: Chuut... Sherman: '''J'ai perdu le sens du rythme. Non je n'ai plus le rythme, Non je n'ai plus le rythme, J'ai perdu le rythme... '''Phineas: '''Tu te fiches de moi Tu.. te fiches de moi?! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu nous fais là?! T'as un super groove, Et en plus tu le prouves! Tu as plus de rythme que moi! '''Sherman: Je crois que tu n'entends pas très bien. Je le répète, et c'est fatiguant : A chaque mot je perds le tempo, Tu vois je suis à contre temps ! Je n'ai pas besoin de groupies, De jouer un solo de guitare. Si elles criaient mon nom, Je dis sans façon! Je ne veux pas être une Rock Star... J'ai perdu le sens du rythme. Non je n'ai plus le rythme, {C} Non je n'ai plus le rythme, J'ai perdu le rythme... Sherman: '''Je n'ai plus le rythme... '''Phineas: C'est du rythme pour moi! Sherman: Non, je n'ai plus le rythme... Phineas: '''Mais tout le monde aime ça! '''Sherman: '''Non, je n'ai plus le rythme... (X2) '''Phineas: '''Mais ce que tu fais là, c'est super, t'es un champion... '''Sherman: Non je n'ai plus le rythme... Phineas: '''Mais t'as le tempo! '''Sherman: '''Non je n'ai plus le rythme... '''Phineas: Regarde les : ils tapent des pieds! Sherman: Non je n'ai plus le rythme... Phineas: Il est temps de chanter Sherman and Phineas: '''La nouvelle génération! '''Library patrons: '''Nouvelle génération... '''Phineas and Sherman: '''Nous chantons la nouvelle génération... '''Sherman: '''Parce que j'ai perdu '''All: '''le rythme! ''Old woman: Oh... Qu'attendez-vous? Rejoignez vite le groupe!'' '''Library patrons: '''J'ai pas le rythme. '''Sherman: '''Hé, hé! '''Library patrons: '''J'ai pas le rythme. '''Sherman: '''Regarde ça! '''Library patrons: J'ai pas le rythme. Sherman: '''Super, regarde ça! '''Library patrons: J'ai pas le rythme. Sherman: Regarde! Hé, j'ai retrouvé le rythme! Fabulous thumb|300px|right Phineas: '''Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu savais déjà, Tu es plein de style, tu es un pacha. Les autres sont de très bons musiciens, Mais près de toi ils n'ressemblent à rien. ''Candace: Chaud devant!'' '''Bobbi: '''Ouais ! On dit que la beauté vient de l'intérieur, Mais on a envie d'être bien à l'extérieur! Alors moi, je me soigne avec une crème au miel. Regardez moi, je suis une merveille! ''Phineas: Oui... faut avouer qu'il a quand même un super look!'' ''Linda: Candice, mais que se passe-t-il?'' ''Candace: Maintenant, séchage!'' '''Chorus: Tu es le seul, Tu es la star, Ils t'sortent ta face de ton placard ! Tu es fabuleux... Bobbi: '''J'suis fabuleux! '''Chorus: '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi: '''J'suis fabuleux! '''Chorus: '''Tu es celui que l'on aime voir, Il n'y a que toi. '''Bobbi: '''Il n'y a que moi! '''Chorus: '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi : '''J'suis fabuleux! '''Chorus: '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi: '''J'suis fabuleux! Tu sais, il n'y a pas de personnes pareilles, Alors n'essaie pas de copier, je te le conseille! A part, bien sûr, si tu me copiais Car ça te donnerait de la personnalité! '''Phineas: '''Bien dit ! Mais revenons à nos affaires... Qu'est-ce que tu décides, Tu r'fais un concert? '''Bobbi: '''Ben, peut être, si je retrouve ma vieille courroie... Chouette, le groupe se reforme, j'en reviens pas ! '''Chorus: '''Tu es celui qui tient la barre, Le roi du look, la super star, Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi: '''J'suis fabuleux! '''Chorus: '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi: '''Oh j'suis fabuleux! '''Chorus: '''Tu es celui que l'on aime voir, Il n'y a que toi... '''Bobbi: '''Il n'y a que moi! '''Chorus: '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi: '''J'suis fabuleux! '''Chorus: '''Tu es fabuleux... '''Bobbi: '''J'suis fabuleux! The Ballad of Badbeard thumb|300px|right ''Phineas:' En route moussaillon! Phineas: On vogue sur toute les mers pour trouver le trésor de Vieille Barbe. Holly: J'ai suis malade! Gretchen: Tu es tout vert! All: Pour trouver le trésor de vieille Barbe Buford: On va tous les piller! Baljeet: Faire des dessins! Ferb: Et je refuse de prendre un bain. Isabella: On veut d'l'aventure et d'l'action. Baljeet: Et moi je perd mon pantalon! All: Il y a des fantômes dans la cave, Talking Skull: On va faire de vous des esclaves! Candace: Pourquoi mes narines sentent quelque chose? All: Ah, ah, ah, ah ! C'est la ballade de Vieille Barbe, Ah, ah, ah, ah! C'est la ballade de Vieille Barbe! Phinedroids and Ferbots thumb|300px|right Phinedroids and Ferbots: Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, Phinedroïdes et Ferbots. Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, Phinedroïdes et Ferbots. Les Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, nous on tape des pieds, au rythme électrique, magnétique, d'un tempo d'acier. Des ampoules pour les yeux, Un nez en alluminium, Des marches sacadées, comme des robots en somme. (Des marches sacadées, comme des robots en somme) Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, Phinedroïdes et Ferbots. Phinedroïdes et Ferbots, Phinedroïdes et Ferbots. Word. One Good Scare thumb|300px|right Bruitage ... Chauve-souris ... ''Isabella: Oh non... Tes efforts sont ruinés! Qu'est-ce que t'as d'autre? '' ''Phineas: Oh, plein de surprises! Si tu es prête à me suivre... '' ''Isabella: Oh oui! Je te suis!'' Phineas: Dans le noir marchons doucement. Une bonne peur devrait te faire... Notre morsure est pire qu'un aboiement, Une bonne peur devrait te faire du bien. Si les grincements quotidiens T'énerve un peu je comprends bien, Je te propose une petite pause Et j'ai une suggestion. Si tu entrais dans ma demeure, Tu connaitrais une drôle de peur! Prendras-tu part à ce cauchemar, Voilà ma seule question ''Baljeet: Bouuuh, bouuuh j'ai dit! '' ''Phineas: Baljeet? '' ''Baljeet: Non, je ne suis pas Baljeet, je suis le pire de vos cauchemar : un zéro sur vingt en mathématiques! '' ''Phineas: Oui, je vois... Fuyons cette horrible note! '' ''Baljeet: Vous pouvez courir, vous n'aurez pas le droit de choisir votre fac' avec un zéro!'' Phineas: Si tes cheveux tombent en miettes, Une bonne peur devrait te faire... Viens et ne soit pas une mauviette, Une petite peur devrait te faire du bien. ''Phineas: Eeeho! Buford?! '' ''Buford: Je suis le diable en personne ! '' ''Phineas: Buford, tu t'es déguisé en Suzy, la petite soeur de Jérémy? J'vous avais demandé quelque chose d'effrayant! '' ''Buford: Elle est effrayante, mon pote! C'est une terreur! '' ''Phineas: ... Pour toi, la p'tite Suzy est une terreur!? '' ''Buford: Tu peux pas comprendre, tu peux pas comprendre... '' ''Phineas: Eeeuh... D'accord! On repasse te voir plus tard! '' ''Buford: J'dois laver le monstre qui est en moi, j'dois laver le monstre qui est en moi...'' Phineas: Je te le dis je s'rais ravi De te terrifier cette nuit ! Si j'arrivais à te faire peur, Je le f'rais c'est certain... Mais si tu es trop paniquée, Que tu as peur à en crier, Souviens toi que je vais soigner très bien... Ton hoquet... sans fin... Spooky faces: Une petite, une petite... Une petite, une petite... Phineas: Une petite peur devrait te faire du bien ! Ferb : BOoOoOo.... '--------------------------------' Phineas: Je te le dis je s'rais ravi De te terrifier cette nuit ! Si j'arrivais à te faire peur, Je le frais c'est certain... Mais si tu est trop paniquée, Que tu as peur à en crier, Souviens toi je vais soigner très bien... Ton hoquet... sans fin... Spooky faces: Une petite, une petite... Une petite, une petite... Phineas: Une petite peur devrai te faire du bien ! Ferb : BoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ... I Love You Mom thumb|300px|right 'CENSURE PAR DISNEY CHANNEL Candace : Bon anniversaire, Merci pour l'amour que tu nous donnes, ''Phineas : Chouette chanson, Candice!'' Candace : Sans compter les repas, Et si j'suis souvent énervée, ''Phineas : Vas-y, lève-toi!'' Je sais combien tu comptes pour moi... (Phineas and Ferb : Shoo-bee-doo, shoo-bee-doo (Doo-doo-doo-ah...) Candace : Si je suis difficile, Je suis ta petite fille. Maman je t'aime Même si j'ai quelques problèmes... Et si mes frères me rendent hystérique Avec leurs idées machiavélique, Et quand moi j'en fais tout un drame, Toi tu sais rester calme... (Toi tu sais rester calme) Je sais que jusqu'à la fin des temps, Je t'aimerais maman... (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo) My Goody Two-Shoes Brother thumb|300px|right Doofenshmirtz: Je n'aime pas beaucoup les grooms et leur arrogance, Jamais ils ne montent les bagages à l'heure... Les chauffeurs de taxi m'font perdre patience, S'ils s'envolaient, ce n'serait pas un malheur... J'aime pas les contractuels ni les scaphandriers, Les cuisiniers bio, les caméras... J'aime pas les moines, les fou de yoga, Les sportifs en pyjama, Et je n'sais pas ce que je pense de toi... Il y a plein de gens horribles sur cette planète A qui je donnerais bien une correction... Mais mon adorable frère, le chouchou de ma mère, J'aimerais bien qu'on l'fasse taire sous du caca de pigeon... Oui mon adorable frère, le chouchou de ma mère, J'aimerais qu'on le fasse taire, merci m'sieur, un autre verre! J'aimerais bien qu'on le fasse taire sous du caca de pigeon... Ha! Hé, tu as vu comment j'ai tenu la dernière note, hein? Perry the Platypus (song) thumb|300px|right Backing scat: Dooby dooby doo-bah (X4) Female singers: Perry! Male singer : C'est un mammifère aquatique qui est doué pour l'action (Dooby dooby doo-bah X2) Il a des poils et des pieds plats qui n'ont pas peur du danger-yé-yéé ! Il ne connaît pas l'échec Avec sa queue de castor et son bec. Et les filles se pâment quand il se met à parler... (Perry chatters) C'est Perry... Perry l'ornithorynque! (''Major Monogram : Vous pouvez l'appeler Agent P.) Perry... (Major Monogram : J'ai dit : vous pouvez l'appeler Agent P!) '''All singers :' L'a-gent-P! My Nemesis thumb|300px|right (Mon enne, enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne... X2) J'étais seul et faisait du mal toute la journée, Mais désormais il y a quelqu'un qui vient me défier. Oui, et il n'a qu'une idée, Il ne pense qu'à gâcher ma vie... (Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne...) Et je suis bien, Enfin j'ai un ennemi... (Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne... X2) Car je le hais et il me hait, Quelle merveilleuse animosité. Il se promène nu comme un ver, C'est mon plus fidèle adversaire... J'ai enfin un ennemi! (Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne...) Doofenshmirtz: Mon enne,enne ; ouh mon enne, enne, enne... Ah!? Non, j'ai oublié l'enchaînement! E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. thumb|300px|right ''Candace: Maman!'' ''Linda: Candice! Aurais-tu mis ton nez dans les mimosas allergisants?'' ''Candace: Oui, mais tu devrais venir voir ce que font Phinéas et Ferb!'' ''Linda: Qu'y a-t-il encore?'' ''Candace: Ces garçons mijotent toujours quelque chose. C'est vraiment insensé car... juste avant que tu ne rentres ici, le désordre disparaît!'' Mes frères sont méchants... Car avant que tu rentres ils ont tout nettoyé en vitesse! ''Vivian: Vas-y Candice, dis-nous ce que t'as sur le cœur!'' Candace: Mes frères sont méchants... Laisse-moi t'épeler ça maman, M-E-C-H-A-N-T-S ! Y'a des montagnes russes, Et une plage dans le jardin, Du bétail dans la ville, Le boulevard sent le purin! Ils m'ont ramenée à temps Pour visiter le musée, Ils ont construit des robots géants, Tu les as pas remarqués! Mes frères sont méchants... Oui, ces chenapans me remplissent de colère et de stress. Mes frères sont méchants... ''-Tous avec moi!-'' (M-E-C-H-A-N-T-S!) Tu les prends pour des saints, Mais je le dis sans cesse, Ils sont M-E-C-H, Ils sont A-N-T-S! Mes frères sont méchants... Ils m'donnent la migraine et j'ai la tête comme une grosse caisse! Et je me sens pas bien! Mes frères sont méchants... ''-Tout le monde!-'' (M-E-C-H-A-N-T-S!) Je n'arrête pas de vous le dire! (M-E-C-H-A-N-T-S!) Oui, ils sont vraiment Des p'tits garçons très méchants... Ready for the Bettys thumb|300px|right Emmène tous tes Betty bongos, Emmène ta Betty guitare basse, Et sur un Betty tempo, Tu s'ras Betty super classe. Alors dépose tes bagages, Viens avec Missy, Tink et Crash Dans le Betty (dans le Betty!) autocar. Avec nous pour le grand flash... (avec nous pour le grand flash!) Sois prête pour les Bettys, prête pour les Bettys Oui prête pour les Bettys, prête pour les Bettys, (prête pour les Bettys!) Prête pour les Bettys, prête pour les Bettys... Et crie-le à pleine voix (oui à pleine voix!) : Sois prête pour les Bettys Car les Bettys sont prêtes pour toi! ''Stacy: Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tes frères sont en train de faire en ce moment?'' ''Candace: J'm'en balance!'' Disco Miniature Golfing Queen thumb|300px|right Elle a l'air si pure Dans ses jeans haute-couture, C'est la reine disco du golf miniature. Ses super chaussures Lui donnent fière allure, C'est la reine disco du golf miniature. Des magazines elle pourrait faire la couverture, Et quand elle est sur le green quelle aventure! Son swing est si pur Qu'elle vous mène la vie dure, C'est la reine disco du golf miniature... C'est la reine disco du golf miniature... When We Didn't Get Along thumb|300px|right Sans tes compots ma vie me semble vide J'ai passé mon temps à relever tes défis Tu étais mon seul ennemi Et j'ai un peu la nostalgie Des moments où nous n'étions pas amis. Au fond de ton cœur, Docteur D Je sais que tu n'oublies jamais Que tu étais toute ma vie Mon vieux et fidèle ennemi... Maintenant tu te bats seul contre un panda de Seattle. J'ai la nostalgie de mon meilleur ennemi. Mmmmh... My Undead Mummy thumb|300px|right Ba-da ba ba-da bah, Laissez moi vous parler d'un ami qui a 3000 ans, Il est emballé dans un long pansement Très moisi... C'est mon ami la momie. Si un gars veut me donner un coup de poing dans le nez, Alors je lui présente mon ami décomposé, Et il fuit.. C'est mon ami la momie. Oh, mes copains de classes feront une crise de jalousie Quand ils me verront avec cette momie funkie, Oh oui... C'est mon ami la momie. Yeaah Mon ami la momie! French episodes 'Season 1' #Les montagnes russes (Rollercoaster) #Nains de jardin, missiles de plage (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror) #La prochaine star (Flop Starz) #Fonce, Phinéas, fonce ! (The Fast and The Phineas) #Candice, princesse maudite (Lights, Candace, Action!) #La rage de vaincre (Raging Bully) #Candice perd la tête (Candace Loses Her Head) #Phinédroïdes & Ferbots (I, Brobot) #Victimes de la mode (Run Away Runway) #Les héros de l'ouest (The Magnificent Few) #La neige en été (S'Winter) #Allergic'cirque (Jerk de Soleil) #Recherche momie désespérément (Are You My Mummy?) #Le passage secret (Ready for the Bettys) #C'est l'émotion! (I Scream, You Scream) #À quoi bon «jouet»? ! (Toy to the World) #Big Foot (Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!) #Quat' quat' Candice (It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World) #Méganniversaire maman (Mom's Birthday) #Voyage au centre de Candice (Journey to the Center of Candace) #Ennemis pour la vie (It's About Time!) #Retour au Rock 'n' Roll (Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together) #Tout le monde aime Roger (Tree to Get Ready) #La malédiction de vieille barbe (The Ballad of Badbeard) #La course de chars (Greece Lightning) #Télé Irréalité (Leave the Busting to Us!) #Grand-mère contre grand-mère (Crack That Whip) #Une journée tranquille (The Best Lazy Day Ever) #Un néandertalien affamé (Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C) #À la recherche du poisson perdu (Voyage to the Bottom of Buford) #Le fantôme du chevalier noir (A Hard Day's Knight) #Vidéosurveillance (Traffic Cam Caper) #Le bowling géant (Bowl-R-Ama Drama) #Les garçons contre les filles (Got Game?) #La comète de Kermilian (Comet Kermillian) #Mini-golf, maxi effet (Put That Putter Away) #Dans la peau d'une fille... (Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?) #Le poissonnier volant (The Flying Fishmonger) #Peur sur Danville ! (One Good Scare Ought to Do It!) #Miss monstre (The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein) #L'art et la manière (Oil on Candace) #Les studios Phinéas et Ferb (Out of Toon) #Vive Doofania ! (Hail Doofania!) #Une balade dans l'espace (Out to Launch) #Lavage de cerveaux (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!) #La fête de la science (Unfair Science Fair) #La fête de la science (une autre histoire) (Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)) 'Season 2' #Le monstre du lac Nez (The Lake Nose Monster) #Rencontre avec un ornithorynque (Interview With a Platypus) #Le petit bout du bout (Tip of the Day) #L'attaque d'une Candice de 50 pieds (Attack of the 50 Foot Sister) #Jeux d'eau (Backyard Aquarium) #Le jour de la gelée vivante (Day of the Living Gelatin) #Élémentaire, ma chère Stacy (Elementary My Dear Stacy) #Etranges disparitions (Don't Even Blink) #Chez Perry l'ornithorynque (Chez Platypus) #L'instinct maternel (Perry Lays an Egg) #Un jeu plus vrai que nature (Gaming the System) #Les chroniques de Mip (The Chronicles of Meap) #Thaddeus et Thor (Thaddeus and Thor) #Le géant de l'aviation (De Plane! De Plane!) #Faisons un quiz (Let's Take a Quiz) #La taupe au nez étoilé (At the Car Wash) #Perry a disparu (Oh, There You Are, Perry) #La laverie diabolique (Swiss Family Phineas) #Cache-cache (Hide and Seek) #Croisière de rêve (That Sinking Feeling) #Les Baljeatles (The Baljeatles) #Le pizzazium infionite (Vanessassary Roughness) #Perry l'ornithorynque contre Denis le lapin (No More Bunny Business) #Journée au spa (Spa Day) #Un futur cauchemardesque (Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo) #Cliptastic (Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) #Tourisme en bulle (Bubble Boys) #Isabella et le temple de la sève (Isabella and the Temple of Sap) #Candice déprime (Cheer Up Candace) #Les filles du coin du feu (Fireside Girl Jamboree) #Le code d'honneur des brutes (The Bully Code) #À la recherche de Mary la Gaffe (Finding Mary McGuffin) #Le phototransporteur (Picture This) #Maudit concours... (Nerdy Dancin') #La technologie inversée (What Do It Do?) #L'Atlantide (Atlantis) #Phinéas et Ferb : Les vacances de noel (Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!) #À travers (Just Passing Through) #Le malbouffe-inateur (Candace's Big Day) #Concours père-fille (I Was a Middle Aged Robot) #Un après-midi avec Suzy (Suddenly Suzy) #Mission d'infiltration (Undercover Carl) #La grande parade (Hip Hip Parade) #L'invasion des extra-terrestres (Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers) #Un tour de manège (Ain't No Kiddie Ride) #Le détecteur de vérité (Not Phineas and Ferb) #Commando démasquage (Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) #Le géant-inateur (The Lizard Whisperer) #Le rodéo de robots (Robot Rodeo) #Les super-héros (The Beak) #Mademoiselle le maire (She's the Mayor) #La citronnade (The Lemonade Stand) #Vacances Hawaïennes (Première partie) (Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation) #Phineas et Ferb: Le tour du monde en 1 jours (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!) #Les effets speciaux (Nerds of a Feather) #Le magicien ose (Wizard of Odd) #Ca, c'est un labyrinthe (We Call it Maze) #Max Modem (Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!) #L'art de diriger (The Secret of Success) #La face cachée de la lune (The Doof Side of the Moon) #Dédoublement de personnalité (Split Personality) #Congé maladie (Brain Drain) #Les montagnes russes, la comédie musicale (Rollercoaster, the musical) #Le juke-box géant (Make Play) #La fête de Candice (Candace Gets Busted) French cast Phineas Flynn/Phinéas Flynn: Donald Reignoux Ferb Fletcher: Fabrice Trojani Candace Flynn/Candice Flynn: Manon Azem Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Pierre-François Pistorio Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Kelly Marot Baljeet: Nathalie Bienaimé Linda Flynn: Brigitte Berges Lawrence Fletcher: Stéphane Marais Major Monogram/Major Monogramme: Michel Vigné Jeremy Johnson/Jérémie Johnson, Buford Van Stomm: Charles Pestel Stacy Hirano: Edwige Lemoine Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Adeline Chetail Suzy Johnson: Patricia Legrand Irving Du Bois: Emmanuel Garijo